


Who is like God? God is my King

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, war in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great serpent was cast down and all his host with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is like God? God is my King

The archangels whispered together in Malkiel's quarters.

"Join us."

"I can't, you know that."

"Join me."

"This is treason. Lucifer wants to take the Throne."

"No! He wants to end injustice! Can't you see things are changing? We've been good and faithful servants and we have new leaders set over us! Michael—"

"I can't listen."

"If you won't listen to me as a brother officer, listen to me as your friend."

Michael shook his head; Malkiel turned away.

When they won Michael would see reason. Malkiel would have both justice and friendship. He would not be made choose.

 

* * *

 

The great serpent was cast down and all his host with him. Michael watched eagerly as angel after angel plummeted screaming from Heaven. He did not have it in him to feel compassion, he thought. They deserved it, the traitors.

He looked up and felt great joy when he saw Malkiel hovering near him.

"I knew you would choose right, Malkiel!" he cried.

Malkiel gave him a cool smile.

"I renounce that name," he said. "I waited only so you could see my free choice."

He closed his wings and dropped silently into darkness.

Far too late, Michael discovered pity.

 

* * *

 

"If we cannot have victory, let us have revenge!" Moloch cried in fury.

They voted him down. There would be no open war with Heaven. They were all cowards, unwilling to face Michael's strength.

In his palace in Dis, Moloch brooded. There was no honour, no glory in Hell. Nothing Michael would understand. Still, Lucifer was right. Better reigning here than serving there. If he were not an angel, let him be a demon for eternity. Let his name be known for different reasons.

"Your desire, lord?" a servant whispered.

"I think," Moloch mused, "I'd like some children around here."

 

* * * * * * *

 

The title gives literal translations of the names MYK'L (Michael) and MLKY'L (Malkiel). Moloch (MLK) is the same name as Malkiel, with the divine element removed, and simply means 'king'. Moloch is frequently assumed to be a Canaanite deity demanding child sacrifice by fire.


End file.
